Susan Storm (Earth-1610)
Real Name: Susan "Sue" Storm Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Scientist Legal Status: Sue Storm is a citizen of the United States with no criminal record. Identity: Public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Fantastic Four Base of Operations: Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City History The eldest child of renowned scientist William Storm, Sue Storm inherited her father's genius. Since early childhood, she has been one of the prodigies studying and working at the Baxter Building, a midtown Manhattan government research lab. Following her father into physics, at age eight she built a sugar-powered rocket and accidentally destroyed her father's car, after which she changed her focus to "inner space" biology. Romancing brilliant Baxter Building classmate Reed Richards, Sue became a formidable scientist in her own right, earning four doctorates in bio-chemical sciences. Attending the Nevada desert testing of Reed's N-Zone dimensional teleporter, Sue was transported a mere three miles into the desert by the device's malfunction. She was retrieved by former Baxter Building instructor Dr. Arthur Molekevic, who took her to his underground facilities below Manhattan, calmed her, and helped her gain control of her new abilities, while he sent a "monster" to the Baxter Building to retrieve three others who had also been transformed by the N-Zone experiment. In the company of those three, Susan fled Molekevic and used her invisible protective force field to take them all back to the surface. Making the study of herself and her three partners her new life's work, Sue spent months investigating their abilities and charting their powers while improving her own understanding of herself. She has deduced the nature of both Reed and Johnny's changes, though her own powers remain unexplained and she is unable to penetrate Ben's skin with any more detail than determining his internal fluid pressure. She continues to develop her force fields, though there are physical side effects to extreme usage. When Van Damme attacked the Baxter Building with a squad of flying insects, Susan contained and compacted a squad of them within a force field, developing a nosebleed in doing so, and later caught a crashing helicopter in her force field, suffering severe physical stress. Susan has proven capable of standing on her own, and after the team went public she assumed the codename "Invisible Woman." Her force fields have been the Four's ace in the Hole, saving their lives when Nihil dumped reed and Ben into near-vacuum of the N-Zone and single-handedly stopping the time-traveling Chrono-Bandits. She co-created chrono-tunnel with Reed Richards, and has conducted biological studies on the Kree alien Mahr Vehl and extra-dimensional life in the N-Zone. Though her new found fame has brought her unsought attention from the likes of billionaire playboy Tony Stark, she remains romantically attached to Reed Richards despite her concerns about his over devotion to science. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Known Relatives: Franklin Storm (father), Mary Storm (mother, deceased), Johnny Storm (brother) First Appearance: Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: 110 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Susan can make herself and her clothing invisible to all wavelengths of light. She can project invisible force fields of an unknown nature, and has used these force fields to enclose and smash items, and to protect and lift herself and others. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Fantasticar Weapons: No known weapons. Recommended Readings * Ultimate Fantastic Four Related Articles * Ultimate Fantastic Four * Human Torch (Ultimate) * Mister Fantastic (Ultimate) * Thing (Ultimate) * Doctor Doom (Ultimate) * Mole Man (Ultimate) * Franklin Storm (Ultimate) * Baxter Building (Ultimate) See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Living Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Ultimate